


The Beginning of Love

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: In Jim's San Fran Apartment, M/M, Pon Farr, Spock's first time, T'hy'la, au-ish, their first time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: They're not space-faring again yet.Spock visits Jim (in Jim's apartment) twice.They get together at last.





	The Beginning of Love

The Beginning Of Love

Jim looked in to Spock’s eyes. He didn’t see the kind of anger that he had that time, on the Bridge, after Nero had destroyed Vulcan. Yes, Jim did still see anger, but the danger wasn’t as it had been on that day that was so horrendous for Spock.

“I must apologise again for what I almost did to you on the bridge of the Enterprise on that day.” Spock spoke again, as he stood in the living room of Jim’s apartment. “My anger was for Nero, not you, but it also became confused with long held anger that pertains to my days of others attempting to bully me; During that time of being goaded almost constantly, I never truly stood up for myself.”

“Spock; that day was unprecedented, and you shouldn’t apologise for the pain of it, or for the pain you encountered before.” Jim noted, not for the first time. “Please, don’t beat yourself up about it.” He paused. “If you ever need a way to let off more steam, I mean, I know that you meditate, but, if you need to do something else, we could use my gym equipment, and do some sparring with boxing gloves?”

“You would proverbially, or actually, get into the ring with me again? After the way that I treated you before?” Spock asked, trying not to sound vulnerable.

“I trust you, Spock. We know each other now. We understand each other better.” Jim tried to explain.

\--- --- ---

A few days later, Spock was back to see Jim in his apartment, even though they’d already spent some of that day together at Starfleet HQ.

Jim had been thinking about Spock a lot today. Now, with Spock standing before him, looking at Spock, as he had been all day; if Spock wasn’t Spock, he would say to his friend, ‘You need to get laid, pal!’. “Do you want to do some gym work or something?” Jim asked lightly.

“I need something else, Captain.” Spock confided. “I evaluate that you may already have an idea about what it is.”

“What’s the matter, Spock?” Jim moved closer to his friend.

“It is my time to mate.” Spock managed to say.

“Does that mean that you have to go find yourself a Vulcan lover, or, can I take you for a night out, as your wing man, and find you a girlfriend for the night?” Jim ventured.

“There is someone specific I would like to mate with.” Spock confessed.

“Who?” Jim dared to ask.

“I can’t; He would not want me.” Spock fathomed, much as he had before.

“Who is it, Spock? He might. I might know that he does.” Jim breathed.

“You.” Spock said.

They were so close.

“I know that you likely do not want me.” Spock furthered, despite being so close to Jim.

“I do.” Jim replied. “I do.”

And, that was it. They were on each other, kissing.

“Have you been with a male?” Spock asked hotly.

“Not for a while, admittedly.” Jim responded. “Have you?”

“I have never been with anyone.” Spock confided in Jim.

“Then, you can be in me for our first time.” Jim promised. “I have some lube that I’m not allergic to. Have you ever been allergic to anything?”

“Not as yet.” Spock noted. “I hope that I will not be.”

Jim smiled, and spoke. “Let me just order up that lube from the replicator, and some stuff to help us have protected sex.” He paused. “Wanna come with me?” He held out his hand for Spock to take in one of his.

“Yes.” Spock said; not hiding how much he wanted to.

 

\--- ---

Seeing the tube of Lube, and condom spray in Jim’s hands, grabbed a hold of Spock. He pulled Jim in to a searing kiss.

Lips and fingertips, somehow, barely apart from each other’s counterparts, they tore their clothes off of one another, and were soon with those clothes, upon the floor.

Jim reached for the lube, and Spock’s genitalia, and he watched with naked adoration and fascination as his Vulcan could not keep still while being touched so intimately. “Is that good, sweetheart?” He smiled.

“I think you realise that it is.” Spock’s body and soul were surging for completion; for Jim, and, now, as pretty much before, too, for Jim. He and Jim moved around the floor together, and Spock settled before Jim’s feet, which were planted on that floor.

Jim’s knees were widely open. He was on display. Here and now; he found that he did not mind. He began to lift his legs for Spock. “Put them on those strong Vulcan shoulders of yours, and get yourself real close to my lubed-up hole.” Jim guided his love.

“Jim, this will be about more than tonight, won’t it?” Spock checked, even right at this moment for which he also longed.

“It will.” Jim, despite laying on his back at this moment, reached his hand towards Spock. He touched Spock with it.

Spock was so moved. He held Jim’s hand, and kept it, for now, over where it was placed. “I am not one of your princesses of the week, Jim.” Spock said, his eyes lidded with lust.

“No, Spock. You’re not. I know that. Not even to me.” Jim promised.

Spock leant over Jim, placing his hands by Jim’s sides.

Jim felt beautifully folded, and he knew how close Spock was.

Spock put all of his weight on one arm, and lifted the fingers of his free hand, to Jim’s face, and lips, brushing his index finger to Jim’s lips. Then, almost, almost immediately after; he placed his hand back upon the floor. Before he did so, he touched himself; his erection, and Jim’s. They touched.

“We’re going to be together even more, soon, baby. It’s okay. I know how you’re feeling, and that’s fine, Spock; Really, it is. So fine.” Jim wholeheartedly pledged.

“Thank you, T’hy’la. Thank you!” Spock murmured. “Do you understand, T’hy’la? Do you understand T’hy’la? Can You tell? Have I told you everything now? All that you should know, through our meld? I couldn’t tell you before. I didn’t want you to be doing this because you thought that Pon Farr means you have to.”

“I know, darling. Don’t worry. I’m here because I want to be. I still am.” Jim assured Spock. “And, we’ll get you well.”

Tears collected in Spock’s eyes; He felt all of his love for Jim.

Jim felt Spock’s love for him, too, and replied to it with all of his love for Spock.

“Touch me with those clever fingertips; get my opening to open up even more. I need you!” Jim called.

“And, I need you.” Spock openly yearned, as he made sure that he carefully, gently ‘pulled Jim apart’.

“You can get inside me now, sweetheart. Come here. Come inside me, please.” Jim asked of Spock, as they pressed and rubbed together all the more.

“I will.” Spock called out. “I wish to top, and bottom, tonight.” He told Jim.

“You are topping now, sweetheart. I’m yours.” Jim admitted.

“As I am yours.” Spock pushed forward; deeper in to Jim. “Can I meld with you even more so, to show you? The Bond will become deeper from it.”

“Yes, my love.” Jim replied, certainly.

Spock moved their meld and their bond forward.

“I love you, sweetheart. You need me, and I need you. Your wish is my command. I trust you. You won’t hurt me. I know that.” Jim made another promise.

“Your wish is also my command.” Spock also promised this. His voice, his inner voice, too, was loving and excited.

“I’m talking you through this. You don’t mind, do you?” Jim realised, and asked.

“I don’t mind.” Spock tried to make sure that Jim absolutely knew this.

“Talking during sex turns you on?” Jim grinned, realising something else in Spock’s communication.

“Perhaps, it does.” Spock answered, eyebrow raised.

Jim lifted his hips, shunting them forward. “I think I’ve just discovered that it turns me on, too, with you.”

They set up a rhythm together; their bodies pumping each other.

Their calls were filled with awe, and the voices of sex; with love, and passion.

“Don’t make yourself hold back on whatever you want to say, or call for. I’m your T’hy’la. You’re allowed to tell me, Spock.” Jim tried to reassure Spock. “Your desires can be spoken, and they won’t hurt me. I know that your needs aren’t like that.”

Spock tried not to hold anything back; he was yearning, yearning so incredibly much. Tears spilled down from his eyes, and throughout his body, at last.

They held each other so deeply, and were truly, both, unafraid. They were together, and honestly, nakedly so.

Having Spock Come inside him, and, for literally, Spock’s first time, was Jim’s privilege; such a true privilege, and such an amazing turn-on. Jim came after seven or eight of Spock’s quick, direct thrusts, placed even after Spock’s climax. Jim, too, called out, like he had never been moved to before, when he came. He Came, hard, because he could no longer prolong the Glorious build-up of his approaching orgasm. It filled both him, and Spock; they were both panting, as they had when Spock experienced his first moment of climax/orgasm. Jim spilled all over Spock and himself. “Together, Spock. We’re together now more than ever, and that makes me so hapy. I’m feeling the kind of happiness I never thought I would.”

“I’m feeling such happiness, too.” Spock informed Jim.

“I know. It’s coming from both of us; not just you, I promise.” Jim hugged Spock to him, as, in the sexual afterglow; they moved. They still moved to be closer together.

“I know. T’hy’la.” Spock promised.

“This is about more than tonight.” Jim was genuine. He caressed Spock’s face, as they lay facing one another. “I love you.”

They kissed, again, and shared their love, again.

All of Spock’s, and Jim’s, most beautiful wishes, would come true on this night.

 

The End..? 17.9.17


End file.
